


Punish Me

by kingsquidly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsquidly/pseuds/kingsquidly
Summary: She slowly started undressing, jacket, shirt, shoes, pants, underwear all off on the floor in a messy pile. She shivered in anticipation as she imagined what the captain would do to her, finding her nude in his bedroom...
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Punish Me

“Open the gate!”

She watched as the tired soldiers from the Survey Corp marched through the creaking wood gate of Wall Maria, their numbers significantly dwindled from when they had left two days ago on another reconnaissance mission. The villagers were starting to gather around the soldiers murmuring.

“I wonder how far they got this time.”

“Pointless, if you ask me.”

“What a waste.”

She frowned and crossed her arms as she listened to the villagers, the stiff jacket of her Survey Corps uniform creasing at the elbow. She was a relatively new recruit, training alongside the likes of Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman, and hadn’t seen outside the walls yet. She focused on the soldiers again, trying to find _him._

Levi hid a sigh as the whispers of the crowd washed over him. He urged his horse forward; his steed was as exhausted as he was, but alive. He was tired, physically and mentally, and filthy. He needed to go home. He needed a shower.

\---

She knocked gently on his door twice before she entered; Levi never locked his front door, whether out of arrogance or sheer stupidity she would never know. She could hear the water running from the bathroom. She looked around the small but immaculate one-bedroom apartment Levi occupied – only a select few people knew where he lived in town – and slowly walked to his open closet, where rows of neatly pressed uniforms hung. She slowly started undressing, jacket, shirt, shoes, pants, underwear all off on the floor in a messy pile. She shivered in anticipation as she imagined what the captain would do to her, finding her nude in his bedroom. A rush of heat flooded down her body.

She selected one of his uniform button-downs and slipped into it, the long sleeves hanging past her fingertips, and made her way to his bed. She leaned back against his pillows and spread her legs, reaching one hand down her body to touch the wetness that had already gathered at her entrance. She pictured Levi in the bathroom, standing naked under the shower, the hot water caressing his body and running down his chest to his groin. She moaned as she circled her clit with her fingers, pleasure and heat building in her core.

She heard the water stop. She continued touching her clit at a faster pace, feeling her wetness leak from her open slit. Her lower stomach contracted just as the bathroom door swung open, and she opened her eyes and stared straight into Levi’s as she came with a breathy moan.

He stood, leaning against the doorframe, a towel wrapped low around his waist, small rivulets of water still running from his wet hair down to the sculpted V of his abdominal muscles which pointed down to a noticeably tented towel. Levi took in the woman on his bed, wearing nothing but his button-down, her dark hair spread like a halo on his pillows and her naked breasts heaving and her legs spread obscenely to reveal a perfectly pink pussy, still wet and contracting from her recent orgasm. God, she was fucking perfect. His cock immediately hardened and whatever exhaustion he felt from the mission suddenly vanished. He had heard her come in his apartment while he was in the shower, but this in front of him was not what he was expecting. That dirty little minx.

“And who gave you permission to cum on my bed?” he said slowly as his gaze raked her body. 

She smiled at him lazily, and responded cheekily instead, “I missed you.” Her blue-gray eyes twinkled mischievously, challenging him.

Levi strode forward, dropping his towel. Her eyes immediately went to his cock, hard and standing straight at attention. Her mouth watered. He hovered over her on the bed, not quite touching but close enough for her to feel his body heat radiate. Levi leaned forward until his lips grazed her ear. “I don’t think you answered me,” he whispered, “who gave you permission to cum?”

She leaned back and looked into his dark eyes, flashing with amusement and a spark of danger. “I didn’t think I needed your permission to cum, Captain,” she murmured breathlessly.

Levi smirked as she looked at him defiantly. They’ve played this game so many times, and still, nothing got him harder and more turned on. “You break into my place, put on my clothes, and cum on my bed,” he said, slowly skimming one hand down her neck, around her breast, and down her stomach. Her skin was so perfectly smooth. “That deserves some punishment, doesn’t it?”

“Are you going to punish me then?” she asked, her lips brushing his. This foreplay was killing her. The way he touched her ever so gently, a promise of what was to come later, was excruciating.

“I think you need to learn a lesson, cadet,” Levi breathed. “You need to learn to listen to your captain’s orders.” His fingers finally brushed the wet curls above her opening, ghosting across her swollen nub and she gasped. She didn’t correct him – technically, she hadn’t been a cadet for months now ever since her class had graduated to become soldiers, but they had started fucking long before that in secret, in his office, the weapons supply room, the kitchens at night… She liked the fact that she could make humanity’s most powerful soldier tremble at his knees from her touch, got off from his rank in seniority, the fact that he was older, and that this was so, so, wrong but felt so, so right.

Levi increased the pressure on her clit with the pad of his thumb and watched as she shuddered with pleasure under him. He slipped two fingers into her slick channel and continued circling her clit, marveling at how tight she was. “You’re a filthy little slut aren’t you, and you need to learn a lesson,” he hissed in her ear as his other hand found its way to her small but perky breasts.

She gasped as he pinched a nipple almost painfully. She loved it when he degraded her like this. There was something about Levi and his penchant for being a clean freak, but the way he called her filthy and still wanted to touch her and claim every part of her made her wetter than anything. “Oh god, yes, punish me, Levi,” she panted as his fingers started moving faster in and out of her dripping hole. She could feel another orgasm mounting.

He growled. “Who’s the only one who gives you permission to cum?”

“You are! Levi, oh please, I’m so close—”

He suddenly stopped and pulled out and she whined in protest. She was _so_ close. “Beg for it,” he suddenly demanded.

She smirked. This was new, and she liked it. He was straddling her, the tip of his hard cock brushing her stomach, his one hand by her head, the his other hand rolling her hardened nipple between rough fingers. “Please, Levi,” she whispered. “Make me cum. Please, I need it, and only you can give it to me.”

“Good girl,” Levi said, and in one smooth motion, pushed his cock into her wet pussy. She nearly convulsed and cried out as his thick cock filled her up to the hilt. “You’re so fucking wet for me, you dirty slut,” he panted as her tight channel contracted around him, “see how easily my cock slides in?”

She moaned as she wrapped her long legs around his waist, urging him deeper. “Fuck, Levi, you feel so good,” she gasped as he started rocking against her. Levi braced himself against the bed as he started thrusting harder and she started moaning louder. His cock was throbbing and he watched as his thick length slide in and out of her dripping entrance. She felt so good wrapped around him.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he commanded as he slid his cock out, pausing for a moment. She gave him a lusty look before obediently flipping over, lowering her head to her hands on and raised her perfect ass to him in the air. Levi groaned as he looked at her offering, her ass cheeks round and bouncy, perfect for spanking and her pink pussy visibly still clenching and looking for his missing cock. She was so wet her juices were dripping down her thighs.

“Levi,” she almost whined, wiggling her ass at him. He laughed, and slapped her right cheek, watching it bounce satisfyingly. He slowly lined his hard cock back to her slick entrance and rubbed it teasingly. “I swear to god if you don’t fuck me—oh!” her complaint was cut off with a moan as Levi drove his cock deep into her, pulling out slowly before repeating the motion.

She gasped into his pillows and grasped the sheets hard – he was reaching new spots deep inside of her with this new angle and it felt so good – Levi could feel her walls clamping down on his cock with every thrust, “you’re so fucking tight,” he growled as he slapped her ass again, watching it bounce against his cock.

He started picking up the pace, and the room was filled with their combined moans and the lewd slapping of wet skin on skin and she absolutely loved it, loved it when he took control of her and her body like this. She felt the heat build in her core again and her toes started tingling as the pleasure mounted, “I’m so close, Levi,” she gasped.

“Not yet,” he grunted. Her perky breasts bounced in time to his punishing thrusts and he leaned forward to pinch a nipple hard, eliciting a load moan. He ran his fingers down her stomach, back over her ass, and reached down to her clit. His breath was getting choppy too – he was also getting close. “Now, cum for me now,” he demanded as he circled the sensitive nub with rough fingers and she screamed and fell apart as an orgasm ripped through her body. Levi felt her pussy squeeze his cock even tighter as she came with a new rush of wetness and he couldn’t hold back either as he came with her. She felt his cum, warm inside of her as Levi finally snapped as well, and concentrated on tightening her walls around his cock even more, knowing he loved that feeling as he orgasmed.

He stayed inside her as both of them slowly came down from their high. “You okay?” He murmured almost tenderly as he ran a hand down her body. She flipped around and collapsed on her back on the bed, Levi’s cock finally sliding out of her as he collapsed next to her.

He laid there for a moment before getting up and disappearing back into the bathroom, to emerge moments later with a damp towel. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch as Levi gently cleaned their combined juices from around her pussy and down her legs. She felt shivers of pleasure as the rough towel swiped gently over her still overly sensitive clit.

“You were so demanding before, and now you’re so tender,” she teased him. He narrowed his eyes at her as he gingerly cleaned himself off and took the towel back to the bathroom.

“I don’t want you to dirty my bed,” he said, irritated.

She laughed. It was _so_ Levi.

He came back to bed and laid down with a sigh, curving his body around hers and pulling her into him. She loved how they fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

“The expedition didn’t go well, did it?” she murmured softly.

She felt his arms tighten around her body. “No,” he breathed into her soft hair. “Not now.” She could feel Levi’s breathing deepen as the exhaustion finally took over and he fell asleep, with her wrapped safely in his arms. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

_I’ll always be here for you._


End file.
